


The Bibliophile's Warning

by Dorkangel



Category: Inkheart (2008), Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about Inkheart. It's not very good, it's just... I like it, and Inkheart has been my favourite book since I was seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bibliophile's Warning

Silver tongues speak printed spells,

Living stories they will tell;

Words of joy and laughter rife,

Calling characters to life,

Words that -

From their inky cages,

Escaping tyrant pages -

Rise,

And from the bookshelves bring,

Breathing, laughing, _living_ things.

 

But when you think the tale is done,

Events must still their courses run.

All stories have their darker parts:

_Beware of those with INKY HEARTS._


End file.
